The love that conquered the Outrealms
by Lana Bloodmoon
Summary: A what if story, When two Avatars, whose lives are equal in nearly every way meet, what happens? Lucina has just confronted both of them in their own worlds and the other Shepherds, except Chrom, want them dead. Could they fix their broken bonds together, and perhaps even find love along the way?
1. In another life, I am you?

So, I'm going to assume you have no idea what kind of story this. Based on the summary that is, its my second attempt at a 'What if' type of story, and please have no fear. Nightmare will still be updated soon, Anyway, in this story two avatars at the same point in the storyline meet, the major point is the Lucina confrontation when she orders the Avatar to die basically. The difference from Canon at this point is that all of the Avatars supports were effectly destroyed, the only person who truly trusts them anymore is Chrom.

This chapter is a touch depressing, I'll warn you now. Either way, future chapters will be slightly less dreary. The main romance pairing here is the two Avatars, as they struggle to regain friendships, to reearn the trust of their former friends and defeat Grima by combining their fellow shepherds. So please, enjoy it! As best you can that is!

Dedicated to my two awesome Sempais: Cormag Ravenstaff and my coauthor/Sempai: The Erudite =3

* * *

Chapter 1: In another life, I am you?

The boat slid slowly along the glassy waters into its narrow berth. It was raining, the droplets striking and disturbing the surface of the water gently, but significantly enough to give the illusion that the sea itself was boiling. That was fitting, considering what had recently transpired. I stepped off shakily, nodding toward the tanned and wearied old fisherman who had given me passage in secret. The rain picked up, the downpour not exactly doing many favors for my psyche. I needed to get away for a while. A long while. I pulled the hood of my old cloak over my face further, to conceal my identity on the narrow chance I may be discovered.

I walked forward towards the foreboding black gate. Normally it was nothing more than a curiosity, a tourist attraction run by the Anna family. Today, however, it would give me the opportunity to escape, at least for a time. My eyes closed tightly, calling to mind the reason for my clandestine departure: Lucina. There was a sudden clash of thunder in the sky, which, I mused, was all too convenient as I recalled the moment.

Her sword, Falchion, pointed towards me, glinting in the sunlight, "I need to kill you to protect my Father! I am sorry, Lana." I laughed morbidly at the thought. What a thing to say. She had apologized after calling for my head. I wondered, had my friendship, my loyalty, meant nothing to her? I couldn't even speak for a few moments in the consternation of these thoughts, the consideration of what to do next weighing heavily in my mind. Should I let her strike me down? Or live just awhile longer in hopes we could fix things? Could these things even be fixed?

My meaningful pause was interrupted as the sky above me ripped open with another strike of lightning. I shook my head in dismissal of the subject. I needed to disappear, if only for a bit, as I reminded myself. I looked at my right hand and sighed. I wondered, if I were to simply disappear, to stride forward into the mouth of the abyss and never return, would anyone so much as turn his head? I had friends, or at least I had been led to believe that was the case. Now, however, this mark made them avoid me like a pestilence. If I had been married, would my husband have left me? I felt a cascade of tears slowly stream down my face, I didn't even have a real family, only my bastard of a father, Validar. I wiped the tears away with a sigh, staining my sleeve. I had to leave, to get my mind off this.

I approached the gate with heavy heart and clouded mind. Why did I keep walking? Would it not be best if I should fall upon my own sword, to end my life now? No, I refused, not yet, at the very least. I saw a very familiar red-haired merchant standing near the gate, a bored look on her face as her eyes were as glazed over as her desk was with rainwater. She was covered by a small canopy.

"Odd day for a night out," she quipped, looking at the rain, "What can I do you for, Lana?" I was halted at being recognized and sighed, realizing how foolish I had been to forget that she would have, of course. I nodded and moved drew up to the canopy to shield my head, looking down. "That's not much of an answer," she inspected me carefully, "It's really strange to see you here alone, what's news, kiddo?" I shook my head as if shaking away the own desire to vent on her. I just wanted to go.

"Take me... somewhere else, Anna," I declared with somber resolution, my voice shaking, "Anywhere else. I just need to get away." Anna looked me over and shook her head appearing to refuse my request. I bit my lip, trying to decide if it could be worth it to skip the scrutiny and just rush through the portal.

"You're looking about as gloomy as the weather, sweetheart," she determined, a maternal note ringing in her voice, "maybe even a little more tempestuous. I expect an explanation, or at least a darn good lie." I brushed off her joke, knowing she was only trying to liven the mood. I didn't feel as though I could take part in her mirth.

"Something... happened," I explained vaguely, "I need to leave. Maybe for good. I can't handle being what I am." Anna murmured in thought for a moment. She snapped her fingers as her eyes lit up.

"Do you want to come here? That is, a whole other version of this world?" I looked at her skeptically and she smiled with a nod.

"You mean... it would be exactly like this?" Is that what I wanted? I wasn't sure.

She shook her head, "No. It would be similar, but not the same. A lot of things could be exactly the same, or just as much could he completely different. There could even be a whole other you, with a completely different personality, or other people you recognize who aren't a thing like they are here." I looked Anna over, gauging to what degree she was being serious. Another "me?" Someone else that could be in this situation one day? Maybe even... one who already figured a way out. I thought perhaps I could warn this person, and make life easier for her, or perhaps she could do as much for me.

"Is that possible?" I asked myself more than I did the redhead, "I suppose I could warn the other me, if I exist there." Anna gave me a thumbs up and started channeling magic. That was a yes. She tilted her head toward the gate, giving me the go-ahead. I stared into the shimmering pathway, wondering just what the hell I was getting into.

* * *

(In a whole other Ylisse - ?)

The boat slid into it's narrow berth. I looked toward the young, pale-faced fisherman and gave him a nod. As he rowed slowly away, I pulled the small box out of my pocket, my fingers lingering on the feel of the outside. A deluge was causing the waters to surge and become choppy, fittingly enough, I remarked. My thumb ran over the small box, and I opened it to steal a glance that prompted a sigh, there sat a small ring that I had crafted only a few days ago. Gaius was the one who had actually taught me to make it for... for her. Lucina. A bolt of lightning pierced the clouds. Why did this have to happen?

"I have to kill you to protect my Father, I'm sorry, Ashur." "I'm sorry?" Was that the best she could do? I could give her the benefit of the doubt and believe she never knew of my affections, but was that still all the more thought she put into it? I closed the box, unwilling to even acknowledge the existence of the dreaded thing. I hadn't married, not that I had really had any sort of grand design to do as much. Lucina, for all her bleakness and stoicism in seeking to protect the future, was still a wonderful woman, enjoyable to be around. To have her sword pointed my direction, with that look of pure drive in her eyes... What could I possibly say to her? That I loved her? That I would never hurt her or Chrom, at least on purpose? I gripped the box tighter; I knew that sort of talk couldn't have changed a thing. Perhaps if I had said something to her sooner. Bah, it didn't matter. None of the Shepherds would ever look at me the same again. I needed to get away from here.

My eyes went towards the foreboding black gate, I approached it slowly, lowering my hood to conceal my identity. This gate was run by Anna, someone I had once called friend. Why was I branded a foe because of some distinction made at my birth, over which I held no say? I was vilified by all of them, save Chrom. He had always trusted me, but I heard the whispers as they passed. They all told him to fear me as they did.

"Interesting choice for a rainy day activity," the redhead mused as I came closer, "Where to, Ashur?" I bowed my head on being recognized. I should have guessed, given how much I frequented the place. "What are you doing here?" she wondered aloud.

I opened my mouth, then shut it immediately, unsure of how to explain,"I need to get away. I need to be anywhere besides here. I honestly don't care where at this point." She cocked her eyebrow at me suspiciously. I wondered if it would be possible to simple leap past her into the portal.

"Care to elaborate, Mr. Doom-and-gloom?" she teased.

I huffed, struggling to find an answer. "My life has lost all meaning. I'm the vessel of an evil goddamn dragon who desires nothing short of the extinction of all life, and so I'm universally despised, including by the woman I thought I loved," I growled, my anger coalescing with pangs of sadness as I spoke.

"Huh, sounds like you ought to issue a little warning about that." I blinked a few times at her in surprise. I assumed she was joking.

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled by her comment.

"You know," she supposed. I assured her I didn't. "There's a whole bunch of different versions of this world, with changes as small as hair color, or as vast as gender. There might even be a whole other you at a whole different time. You could warn them or get advice, maybe?" It was pure conjecture, but it was precisely what I wanted to hear that moment, it seemed. Warn them? Get advice? Could there be a version of myself who had discovered a solution to my dilemma? Could I provide that solution to another?

"Do it," I was convinced. She smiled as she started to channel some magic. I approached the gate, following her signal, but, then -

Smack!

"Ow," I doubled back, "the hell was that?" My eyes opened to see a slender young woman dressed in nearly the exact same outfit as my own. Her eyes seemed to have once been adorned with makeup, but it had long since been washed away. Her purple hair was tied into a large ponytail, though it was messy, suggesting it had been done in a hurry.

She stared at the surroundings and with a disparaging frown. "Well, that didn't work. Anna, fix," the woman commanded. She stopped for a moment, noticing my fallen form in front of her. She made the same connection I did: "Are you... me?" Her tone suggested she found the question itself vexing.

I nodded in reply, "I think so," She looked around with a mild sigh. I gazed up at her and did the same, although mine was heavier. "So, why did you come here?"

She leered at me with the same gaze I had used to evaluate her, "I thought I could warn someone, or even find some sort of help..." she paused, as if she wasn't all that sure she should mention it.

I shook my head in commiseration, "Grima." The look on her face spoke volumes, as we realized we were speaking about precisely the same affair.

Her voice cracked when she spoke, as if her whole world had been crushed by that name, "Yeah... Grima." I started to stand up, but she surprised me out of the blue. She offered her hand somberly, "Here, take my hand." I did as she requested and groaned just a bit as she helped me to my feet. "You alright?" she asked, causing me to chuckle in spite of myself.

"You sounded almost like Chrom just now," I explained. Her eyes widened in surprise. I shrugged and guessed, "He's Lord of Ylisse for you too?"

She nodded in confirmation. I lowered my head as she spoke with audible curiosity, "You were going to leave because of Lucina attacking you? ...And everyone else hating you? ...And wanting you to secretly die, right?" I nodded again, glad that it was raining for a felt a few tears slide down my own face. We were well and truly one and the same.

I thought about how it to explain my feelings to my other self, "I doubt you wanted to marry her, though." Her eyes opened wide for a moment as I pulled out the small ring box from my pocket. I rubbed the little fetish almost affectionately.

I heard her step closer, and watched as she stuck her hand out, apparently desiring to see it more closely. I held it out and she took it in her own hands, opening it slowly. "It's beautiful," she gushed over the ring inside, "It looks handmade." She closed the box, but held on to it.

I only shrugged dully in response, "It doesn't mean much. It could be worth trillions of gold and I doubt she'd ever so much as look my way again. I doubt even an eternity of obsecration would earn me any more than a spit in my direction." She glanced away, towards the ocean that bordered the island, then took a few steps closer to the crashing wake, pulling her arm back.

She looked back again briefly, as if to consult me for my permission. I nodded to her weakly. I would never have been able to do it myself, but clinging to false hopes wasn't going to get me any further. She threw it, sending it sailing over the vast expanse of grayish blue. It lingered in the air until it was near the horizon and shortly fell with a tiny splash. "I'm sorry, if it's any consolation," she murmured as she walked back to me, I glanced up at Anna, but it seemed she had already become bored of us, giving us both a rare moment of privacy.

I shrugged, having no idea where to take this conversation, "What about you? You have, or had anyone special?"

She hesitated for a moment, leading me to believe she hadn't thought of it of much. She let out the heaviest sigh of either of us so far, "Trust me there were plenty of requests... Most of them were closer to pipe dreams." She looked skyward, endeavoring to appear to be in deep thought, but I could hear the tears even in her voice, "Chrom... I started to actually like him, but then he went and married Maribelle... Gaius... he made me a pendant, but he married Sumia." She paused with a shake of her head. This was some list.'" Lon'qu... he married Olivia just when I began to think of him as more than a friend," she stopped and laughed morosely, "I even considered Virion, but then he ends up with Sully... at least he's a bit tortured by it. And, as if to drive a stake directly into my hopes, Tharja ended up with Libra... That was how desperate I was for a while."

I shook my head sympathetically, not having expected such a lengthy response. "I didn't really have many options either, but that was because I was so uncertain. I couldn't shake the suspicion that perhaps I had a family elsewhere, a wife and children... I couldn't abandon them, if they existed. You understand." She nodded plainly. I hadn't expected even a parallel version of myself to be quite so much my mirror. "So, I never acted, but then, after two years with no sign of any family, forced to watch everyone else being happily married, I determined I could endure it no longer. So, I finally worked up the gumption to confess my feelings just in time for her to threaten me with death because I murdered her father in the future. So, you could say my luck has been on the down-swing." The woman in front of me stepped forward, drawing closer to me. My mind raced, wondering what she was doing.

Her arms extended outward as she looked at me in a strangely endearing fashion, "None of even your closest friends will come near you, right? You need a shoulder to cry on right now, but you know no one would dare risk it because they fear a nonexistent knife... Well, I could use one too," she mused in a melancholy note that harmonized with the requiem in my own heart. I indulged her, if only for the fact that I had no alternative, no other shoulder in my life. I felt our arms wind around one another, and we stayed in that position for what felt like an hour as time seemed to slow down, making no noise, save a quiet, heaving sob that was drowned out by the rain. Why did this happen to us, I wondered, was it pure, cruel fate we were doomed to endure? Was there no other choice? How many others like us were there? How many had been cursed with his mark, with this existence?

She settled back as we broke the embrace with a quick exhale, seeming to have her demeanor brightened, "Thank you... What's your name, anyway? I'm Lana."

I stared back and smiled with a bit more confidence than I had thought was possible for me at that moment, "Ashur, and thank you as well." I lowered my head for a moment as a thought crossed my mind. "Lana," I began, our eyes locked with one another, "How do you feel about an... alliance of sorts?"

She tilted her head, mulling it over, "You mean, like, work together to resolve our present conflict?" I nodded and she laughed weakly, "I'd love to, but I have no clue how we're going to go about fixing things."

I smiled knowingly and offered her my arm, "Then let's start small. How about we get some dinner? It's late here. We could, you know... compare notes."

She laughed the first mirthful laugh I had heard from her, "All right, but, just so we're clear, this isn't a date, it's strictly business." She took my arm in hers and glanced over at me, telling me I would need to lead this expedition.

I smiled warmly, my first genuine smile in what seemed like days. "Strictly business," I repeated, and the two of us left arm in arm towards the nearest restaurant to dine for the evening.

* * *

(A small restaurant – Southtown – Lana)

We had already shared a wealth of conversation by the time we arrived at the restaurant, although the trip was relatively brief, taking only about as much time as it had taken for me to transcend the Outrealm Gate. The town we reached was eerily similar to the Southtown of my world, as I recognized buildings and, more disturbingly, people. We discussed major events: Emmeryn was gone in both our worlds in exactly the same manner, even though Lucina had helped us stop the first assassination attempt. We both had enlisted very similar allies, their names and gender matching precisely, making our most prominent difference a bit of a curiosity. One difference we did note, however insignificant, was in the marriages between our fellow Shepherds.

Ashur further proved himself to be precisely like me: a tactician who had lost his memory, who had joined Chrom and charted a course to victory in two wars alongside him, only to become a complete pariah in the eleventh hour of his tenure among the Shepherds. He had short blonde hair arranged in a sort of set of spikes, and his eyes seemed to be in a near-constant glare, though they would shift every so often. He wore an cloak and outfit that was identical to my own, and his eyes were a mirror of my own red color. There didn't appear to be much difference between us, save our gender and a few minor details. The waitress had dropped off a plate of bear meat and I couldn't help but to gaze upon it and lick my lips lasciviously.

He smiled at my reaction, as I saw he went through the same motion, adding, "I figured you might enjoy this." The two of us started to eat quickly, though we both paused in unison, gripped by the urge to look at the other. It passed quickly and we both shrugged and went back to eating as before, glad to not have to put on airs with one another, given that we were technically the same person.

I dropped my final bone onto the plate just before he did and laughed warmly, "Ha, I win!" He finished the last bit of his a bit slower, wincing just slightly at his defeat as I wiped my mouth with a nearby cloth.

He laughed as he placed the bone on his own plate, "I went easy on you. Plus, in a way, if you won, then so did I," I shook my head, taking a small sip of the ale that I had asked for. It was drier and hung in my throat as it went down. The beverage was something a bit stronger than I was used to, but I felt it proper to get my mind off the pain of my own world.

I placed the cup down, smiling, though I wasn't sure if that was the proper reaction, "I don't think we should act like that, Ashur. It'd get really confusing fast." He nodded in accordance, setting his own drink down. I wondered if we would really compare strategies and the like as he had said, though, to be honest, I was cognizant of the fact that I wasn't in much of a working mood.

His lips curled into an impish little grin, "So, how would you suggest we act towards each other?"

I could swear the words were pointed, and that his tone was something suggestive, but the thought disappeared as something of a much more immediate concern attracted my attention: "Chrom, why are you here?"

The blue-haired man who stood just a few steps away from our table shook his head in confusion, his eyes jumping back and forth between the two of us, gazing in astonishment, as if each of us had two heads. His clothes were not the proper and shimmering vestments of the exalt, but were reminiscent of the clothes he had worn in the days before Emmeryn had had her fall, suggesting he had dressed himself in a hurried panic to find his comrade. "I came to find you. I thought... I thought you might have been considering doing something... unwise." Ashur simply shrugged, as seemed to be his habit.

In the next moment, however, he bowed his head like a dog acknowledging that it had made a mistake, "It had crossed my mind Chrom. I... I instead chose to go to the gate, to just get away. It seems fate had other plans, however, as that's how I met Lana, here." He gestured towards me and rubbed the back of his head dryly, straining with discomfort, "She's, like, me from a whole other realm... A different version of our own time."

For a second I swore I could hear Chrom mumble a curse under his breath, "So you mean to tell me there are two of you now?" the exalt rolled his eyes, "That's just great. I'm sure the other Shepherds will be positively ecstatic." There was enough sarcasm in Chrom's single sentence to fill an ocean.

Ashur reacted differently than I had expected. He folded his arms on the table and spat measuredly, "Fuck them, Chrom."

Chrom's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Evidently, he hadn't been expecting that either, "What?" Chrom's look of disbelief was matched only by my own.

Ashur stabbed a glare into his worried friend, "I said, 'Fuck them, Chrom.' They don't give a shit about me. And spare me your usual tripe about them needing time or the power of trust, or any of that. They want me dead. Deader than a Risen dead," Ashur stood with a great noise and jabbed his finger at the door, "How do I know if I sleep in the barracks tonight I won't get my throat silt? How do I know someone won't threaten me in claimed defense of you? Give me one reason to suspect they'll take me and I'll come running back."

Chrom paused, creasing his brow like a father dealing with his impatient child, "Trust them?" If I hadn't been so shocked by the exchange happening before my eyes, I might have dropped my head onto the table laughing.

Ashur stepped closer to Chrom, thrusting his finger into his chest with a scathing bitterness, "Trust? How can I? Do they trust me? How many more of them are out looking for me right now? Without you ordering them, mind you. Did they ever once consider how torturous it was to hear them speak every moment into your ear about how I wasn't to be trusted, about how you needed to distance yourself from me for your own safety? Tell me, Chrom: How can I trust a group of people I've heard calling for my head?!" Those final words, delivered in a guttural shout, stuck in my mind. Had the Shepherds of my own world harbored similar plans? Chrom's face twisted into dejection. Clearly this was something he had made a concerted effort to hide from Ashur.

Chrom opened his mouth in to speak, then closed it again with a small shake of his head and a weak sigh, "I told them no, I hope you know that."

Ashur nodded simply and sat back down. He gestured vaguely about an open seat, as to offer the young lord a seat. To our mutual surprise, he took it. "Listen Chrom," Ashur made sure he still got in the first word, "I'm not going within fifty yards of the barracks. I don't mind sleeping at an inn or two, so long as no one knows which one." Chrom bowed his head in accedence of Ashur's request. The blond man continued, "I'll continue working, but Lana and I have considered turning this into a joint venture, of sorts."

Chrom turned to face me, sizing me up at a glance. I spoke more from a drive to not remain speechless during the entire exchange, and because both of them looked at me expectantly, "Right, I would need to discuss it with my Chrom, but, perhaps if we combine our Shepherds' might, we can solve all of our dragon problems." "My Chrom." There was a phrase I'd never expected to use.

Chrom took another look at me to make his decision, then shortly nodded in approval, "If Ashur believes it can work, then I'll trust his judgment. I'm willing to aid your Shepherds if they'll do the same for me." Ashur gave him a small pat on the back and a whisper of "Thanks." Chrom, seeming markedly less pleased about the entire exchange, stood and took a few steps away before adding, "Ash." Ashur looked up towards him and, judging by the young man's expression, the next words from the blue-haired man surprised us equally, "I think, if had things been different, You'd have made her very happy," Chrom walked out and Ashur buried his face in the remainder of his tankard of ale.

He ordered another with a sigh, "Let's plan things out more tomorrow. Tonight... tonight I just need a drink. How about you?" I raised my tankard, as had he with his refilled one, they clanged together loudly and we drank till late in the night. A thought constantly pestered my subconscious, however: how would things work out between us? Why had I even had that thought? Was there an "us?"

* * *

Well, how was it? Good, bad, depressing? You tell me for I love reviews, Guest reviews are allowed but, I won't be able to answer them in PMs. So sign up or sign in beforehand okay?

Also to make things a bit easier, here is the specs for the two avatars if you were to design them in game.

Lana: Build 3, Face 5, Hair 4, Hair color 8, and Japanese Fem voice 1.

Ashur: Build 1, Face 5, Hair 5, Hair color 17, and Japanese male voice 2.

So that's there if you want to actually see the way they look. =3

Anyway, I guess that is that, Anyway, Follow, Fav and review if you want.

With a tear in my eye,

Lana Bloodmoon =3


	2. How to start a Bond

Chapter 2: How to start a Bond

* * *

(Ashur – An Inn inside Southtown)

A low groan emanated from beside me, and whether consciously or not, I echoed it; I was hung-over. A sudden banshee-like scream followed by a hard kick toppled me to the floor, "Bastard! How dare you take advantage of me!" I glanced down at myself in a blur, having fallen out of the bed like a sack of potatoes, trying desperately to recall what had happened the previous evening. I noticed I still had my black pants on. That was one dangerous possibility avoided, I breathed.

I let out a sigh and glared at my other self... what a strange fact that was to recall, "You do see that I'm not undressed, right?" Lana let out a low hiss and looked herself over, then blinked towards me a few times in surprise, as if she'd honestly expected me to use her like that. Trust was not strong between us. At least we could both acknowledge that there was no problem.

She huffed acutely, throwing off the covers of the single sized bed we had arrived upon through some misadventure or another. Upon seeing that her clothes were still most definitely on, I closed my eyes, half in relief and half because I didn't want to appear to be staring. "You still should have..." she paused and thought better of it, "Never mind, I guess it's fine. I do want to know, though, what happened?"

I shrugged to show her I was as clueless as she, "I can't remember... Plus, it's a little hard to think with the ceaseless, throbbing pain of the headache that scream of yours just gave me. Thanks for that." She threw my shirt at me and I pulled it on. I noticed her staring at the twin cloaks that had ended up on the floor, shifting her head back and forth, "I think we have a problem huh?"

She shook her head and tried to sound confident and in control, "We just need to try both of them on. I mean, you're just a little shorter than me, so there should be no problem."

I stomped my foot on the floor a little more loudly than I had intended. I had to admit, she had struck a nerve, "I'm not short, okay?" She looked up and chuckled at my frustration, throwing one of the cloaks at me. I slipped on the missing article and brushed my hands over my pockets for my money in hopes I hadn't lost it at some point. I found my stash and sighed in relief; Lana had apparently been doing the same, and we caught each other looking the other up and down.

She smiled and tilted her head, "You know, I was curious about something." I wasn't really giving her the time of day until I heard what she said next, which put my thoughts to a dead stop: "You mentioned something about how should we act towards each other, but... Well, if I didn't know any better, I could have I sworn you were getting at something."

A mild panic arose inside of me, but I shoved it back down, "I guess, maybe. I can't remember." She leered at me sharply, not the least bit convinced by my prevarication. I relented, "Yeah, all right. I might've had a little something to say... Happy now?"

She placed a hand on her hip and smirked in a manner that could very easily have been considered seductive as she thought about my response. "Happier," she intoned her voice so that I knew this was not a superlative, "At any rate, weren't we supposed to be coming up with some kind of plan together?" I shrugged again; I had proposed the idea, but I had no idea what kind of plan we could actually draft.

I tapped my foot as I thought, then snapped my fingers as a notion flashed in my mind, "We need to figure out how to get into each others worlds first, so we should see Anna again. Then, of course, we'll need to propose our plan to your Chrom." Lana smiled as I walked beside her and I offered my arm, which she took once again as we headed back towards the gate.

* * *

(Ashur – Outrealm Gate)

We shared more than a few conversations and sessions of friendly banter as we made our way out to the gate, although these were principally work-related, as we felt, perhaps, a bit too personally involved as of this morning's events. I was the quicker of the two of us to overcome his hangover, most likely because, I had gleaned, my group of Shepherds had been more given to celebration by drinking. We talked about our strategies and approach to battles, as well as the biggest contributors to our armies. When we arrived at the small island and brought up our plan to Anna, however, we were met with a response that made us both cry in unison, "What!"

Anna was frowning at us, clearly none too pleased at having her morning interrupted with a little scheme like ours. She rolled her eyes in malaise, "I said it's not possible. I honestly have no clue how to send her back yet. Just give me a few days, okay? I haven't ever done this before, so it's still a bit of a work in progress." I looked at Lana, who hung her head.

I took her hand, leading her away from the gate and spoke to her softly, "Well, for now, I guess you're stuck here. I need to get back to work on my strategy, anyway." I started walking back towards the fisherman I had hired last time, having asked him to wait, just in case.

Lana caught up to me, "Hey, strategy for what? I mean, we can't even be certain that my Chrom will cooperate yet." We stepped onto the boat and it began its long drift back to shore as my mind drifted to my plans.

I spoke softly as I tried to figure out who exactly to start with, "I need to fix things. Restore my trust with them." I could see the disbelief in her eyes. She was about to say something, but I preempted her, "I was being honest yesterday; I could really care less about them right now, but if I don't try to fix things, we'll never get anywhere with our plan." The fisherman cocked an eyebrow at us both, wondering what we could possibly be talking about, but made the smart move of keeping his mouth shut and turning back around.

Lana shrugged, perpetuating our cluelessness, "Perhaps you should start with whoever you were closest to?" I laughed weakly, that wouldn't go over well. There was more to be said there than I could say in a million lifetimes.

I shook my head, "No, I think I should start with Anna, personally. She was a good friend before, and, frankly, I don't think she'll be insanely difficult to convince." Lana nodded in confirmation of my suggestion as my mind drifted back to my other option. I dismissed that thought immediately, "I don't think I'll ever try to fix things with... her, though."

The solemnity of my voice made the vagueness of my reference clear to Lana, who bowed her head apologetically, "Lucina... Yes, I doubt it would be that easy." I growled internally at the mention of her name, it sparked a fire in my mind at the slightest sound. I hated what had happened, and, right now, I definitely hated her. Lana saw my consternation and smiled at me so as to provoke the calming of my nerves.

She inched closer, our hands now barely inches from the other on the small boat, "You need to just relax and not think about her for now." I looked at her with a weak sigh, I only wished it could be that easy. I had loved her... hell, a part of me still did. No matter what I did, the princess had left an indelible impression on my mind.

I denied her and practically whispered in reply, "It's not that simple. Gods, I wish it was, but I just... I can't, you see?" She nodded sympathetically, taking my words in, and smiling playfully as her hand wound itself around my own. My breathing quickened.

She gripped my hand a bit tighter, her voice mirroring volume of my own, "I understand, we'll work together until everyone will forgives us." I shifted my hand further into hers as I pondered Lana's boldness. I hadn't expected us to connect with one another, but it wasn't as though I disliked the attention. As a matter of fact, I enjoyed the closeness with her, and I was entertained and altogether not opposed to the idea of our being together, curious a proposition as that might have been.

* * *

(Ylisstol Market – In the Evening – Lana)

Ylisstol. Somehow it was even more eerie than Southtown had been: The market, stalls, people, buildings, and even shop names were alike in some places. Ashur had come here to plead his case to his former friend, Anna. I had my suspicions, however. After all, just the previous evening he had claimed to not care, and yet here he was, preparing to beg Anna to be at his side again. The man confused me, more often than not. I could tell he was quick to anger, but he was equally quick to apologize for his rashness shortly after.

He was also apparently quick to liberally apply curses to his usual language, something that caught me off-guard, for I was very limited in my usage of such... terminology, save the occasional burst of anger. He strode ahead with conspicuous gusto, working, perhaps too hard, to conceal the fact that he had absolutely no plan of attack whatsoever.

Anna's tent was exactly where I had remembered it being from my own world. It was evening, so odds lent that she would be inside, probably counting inventory or calculating revenue. Ashur strode inside with a smile and spoke lightly, "Hey Anna, you still in here?" There was a clamor and rattling that startled me. I looked toward the noise to find the redhead stepping out of a small pile of merchandise.

"You scared me," she chided my companion, "You ought to know better than to sneak into a merchant's tent late at night. I've cut men down for less."

"Always the sweet-talker," he smirked sarcastically at her.

She took it in stride, "Well, what can I do you for, night owl?"

His face became more pensive as he wrung his hands a bit, "Anna..."

"Oh," she interjected, "And who's this?" The merchant stared at me, eyeing me up like the most perfect commodity she'd ever seen. "Careful, Ash," she teased, waving her finger accusatorially, "Lucy's not going to be very happy if she sees you moonlighting with other girls... Oh, wait, never mind."

I saw his jaw tense, "I'm glad you find it so fucking funny."

She halted immediately, recognizing his ire, "Sorry, sorry. Over the line. My bad. But, really, who is this girl? She's wearing clothes like yours... is she your sister?" We both blushed at the thought.

"Er, no," he scratched the back of his head, "She's... well, she's me. From a different realm."

"Really?" Anna jumped. Ashur's face displayed shock at how well the merchant was taking that information, and, frankly, so was I.

"My name is Lana," I told her, offering my hand.

She took it, "Charmed, I'm sure. I'm Anna. I'll bet you probably know my sisters." I nodded to confirm her supposition as she turned back to Ashur, "Now, what was it you wanted, Ash?"

"Right," he swallowed hard, "See, Lana and I had an idea about how to deal with Grima, and now... Well, but first... I wanted to..."

"Whatsa matter, short stuff?" she chuckled, "Cat got your tongue?"

"I am not short!" he retaliated, his face becoming redder by the moment.

"Settle down," she mocked him, "Now, honestly, sometime today, Ash: what is it you want?"

"I wanted to know if you'd be willing to come along with Lana and I," my companion finally managed with a heated breath.

"Why didn't you say so?" she scoffed, "When do we leave?"

"W-What? Just like that?" he doubled back. Even I hadn't believed it would be that easy.

"Sure," she shrugged, "so long as this isn't some kinky business with you girlfriend, there. ...It isn't, right?" We both shook our heads in fervent denial. "Then why not?" she smiled.

"I just figured you'd be more reluctant, seeing as how... you know..." his face sunk. He didn't dare relive the revelation.

"Lookie here, kiddo," the merchant leaned forward, "I'm a numbers gal. I play to win, and right now, I'm looking at a full house."

"I don't think I follow," Ashur cocked an eyebrow. I thanked him internally, as I also failed to understand.

"Lemme put it this way," she declared with the slick veneer of casualty typical of a retailer, "I hung around with Chrom because, hey, he was in line to be the exalt, right? Gotta be some money in that, hasn't there?"

"I suppose," the man beside me shrugged.

"Well, think how much more recognition potential I have if I tag along with a deity incarnate! And now there's two of you!" her eyes sparkled, "This is what we in the business so rarely get to call a 'sure thing.'" I didn't know how much I felt like being the springboard to Anna's fame, but Ashur seemed relieved that she would need no further provocation, at least.

"So, that's it, then?" he wondered aloud, "I mean, I'm grateful, but is that the only reason?"

"That's it," she declared with finality, "...Or maybe it's really just that I find you kind of cute when you're all pathetic and begging at my feet, and I'm putting you on because I get off on it." Ashur and I both paused and tilted our heads at the redhead, eyes widening. "That's a joke, you two," she laughed at us.

She was certainly an odd sort, but with her at our side, it could finally be said that we had allies outside of ourselves. I could see the relief on Ashur's face as Anna whistled and packed away her necessities. As the night air blew a chill across my face, I sidled up next to him, "See? Maybe making friends will be easier than you thought."

"I wish I could believe that," he frowned. I didn't blame him.

"Well, you'll still always have me," I mused, seizing his hand because it felt comfortable.

"What?" he turned his head.

"Er, nothing. Forget it," I provided, hiding the blush on my face. I had said too much. Maybe the air of camaraderie was already getting to me. Having found a new companion with Anna, we had separated for the evening, Anna had headed to the Shepherds garrison and was told to keep our location a secret. Ashur had afterward gotten a room available for the two of us to stay at for awhile.

Before sleep could claim me that night, however, I found myself beset by preponderances of my situation: why had I felt the need to be close to Ashur? Why didn't his advances bother me? Why did I care that he was seeking out Anna? And most of all, why had I said what I said? Was it really possible that I was developing feelings for one who was effectively myself? The thought refused to leave me as the blackness of sleep finally enveloped my mind.

* * *

Thanks for reading so far everyone! I loved everyone's reviews and stuffs! Sorry about the lateness of this update, I had found a new obsession and had to beat nearly every Phoenix Wright game I could get, so I got a little busy trying to complete all of them. :3

Anyway, you can Review, follow, Fav, or whatever if you want!

With seventeen cups of empty coffee surrounding her,

Lana Bloodmoon :3


End file.
